Your Wish is My Strong Recommendation
by The Sole Survivalist
Summary: "She felt something different about Deacon. He wasn't just a run-of-the-mill Railroad agent... the lies were covering up for something." If upon meeting Deacon, something happened to blossom. Beware of The Railroad and Fallout 4 storyline spoilers! From start to finish!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ _All characters and setting used in the following fanfiction belong to Bethesda and follow closely to the main storyline and The Railroad main quests in Fallout 4. Be warned there may be spoilers if you have not completely the story quests and chosen your alignment with The Railroad. The main character is "Nora", but because Nora is physically depicted differently in each personal game, thanks to this wonderful customizable RPG, I just want to clarify that although the main character's ("Nora") is not named Nora nor looks like the original depiction of "Nora", this story will follow closely to the original story. I hope you enjoy!_

 **Your Wish is My Strong Recommendation**

Introduction

 _Part One: Wake Up_

 **Chapter 1: Vault 111**

It all began with a sole survivor's cold awakening in a cryogenic chamber in the bowels of Vault 111. Sophia awoke, watching the frost melt slowly from the window pane of her box with muffled indistinct woman's voice speaking over a loud emergency siren. She pressed her hand against the glass as her eyes began to re-focus. Confused, Sophie rubbed her eyes with her fists, trying to flush out what she thought was sleep. She could make out the shape of Nate in the chamber across from her and pressed her hands against the glass again, trying to get a better look as something just didn't seem right. Her chamber door swung upward and Sophie fell directly to her knees.

Sophie could barely get her quivering legs to stand long enough for her to open her husband's cryogenic chamber as well. However, the gut feeling that something was awry overpowered her curiously for the weakness in her body. As Nate's door swung open, and his massive head wound exposed, Sophie gasped loudly, clenching her left hand firmly and covering her mouth in horror with the right. Not only was her baby missing, her husband was clearly murdered… Sophie feel immediately back to her knees with the weight of her body and her heartbreak overtook her. She sobbed there for over an hour, her mind muddled trying to think of what she was supposed to do next.

It took Sophia nearly half a day to muster up the strength, dexterity, and willpower to get out of that Vault. Confronted with over-sized cockroaches, lifeless skeletons, and terminal reports of the entire world going to shit inside of the Vault at least, Sophie stepped on the elevator out of the Vault a shell of her former self. As the gate closed, she tightly gripped her husband's wedding ring in her hand. A solemn and silent vow was made that day between Nate and Sophia. Now, it was time to find out what the fuck happened and why everyone was dead.

As she emerged from the depths of the Vault to the surface, the sight of a completely gray and utterly destroyed world only affirmed Sophie's worst fear. The world has fallen to pieces within what seemed like just a few minutes in her chamber. Although, just from her observations of the skeletons and the size of the cockroaches, much longer than just a few minutes have passed. So, she was frozen this whole time? Why? Why take her baby and why kill her husband? Why condemn all of the souls in Vault 111?

As she walked into town, a silver glimmer caught her eye in the distance. Hovering around her crumbling and decaying home was Cogsworth, their beloved robot housekeeper. Although her heart fluttered, Sophie's mind was hard and pessimistic. As she approached, she could only imagine this robot would have a woman's voice and just scream at the sight of her approaching. This was not the case however, as when Cogsworth saw her, he exclaimed with joy and whizzed right to her. A little taken aback, Sophie smiled as he approached. "Miss Sophia!" he cried, his body spinning wildly while he head sat still, staring at her unbelievably. "I… I can't believe it's you!" he said, sounding a bit choked up. Sophie sighed, "I can't believe it either… What happened, Cogsworth?"

"Well, mum, I'm sorry to say that… that…" Cogsworth hesitated, unsure of how to tell Sophia what happened and how long it has been since he stepped foot in Sanctuary. "It's been almost 200 years since that atomic bomb was dropped, mum. Closer to 220 years, to be exact, give or take a few years." All of the blood drained from Sophia's face. "It… It can't be," she said, shaking her head. A bout of nausea began to wash over her as the shock set in. Cogsworth hovered silently for a moment before asking, "If you don't mind me asking, mum, where are young Shaun and Master Nate?"

"They're gone," Sophie said blunted, looking back up at Cogsworth. Cogsworth's robotic pupils contracted as he shouted, "Gone?!" What happened to them, mum?" Sophie shook her head, throwing her hands up a bit. "I… I don't know Cogsworth. One minute, I'm telling Shaun everything is going to be okay and the next I wake up and… and… Nate… Someone took Shaun and shot Nate in the head." Cogsworth gasped, "Oh no!" Sophia stayed silent for a moment as she tried to relax the tightening of her throat as she spoke. She finally swallowed and asked, "Cogsworth, you didn't happen to see anyone wandering around here with a baby have you?" Cogsworth sighed, "Well, no mum. I haven't seen anything but radroaches and bloodbugs for over 100 years." Sophie sighed, running her hands through her shoulder-length platinum blonde hair. She turned away from Cogsworth and silently walked into what was left of her home.

As she walked to her bedroom to find her bed obliterated, she could not bear to glance in the direction of Shaun's room. If anything, she just wanted to lay down and sleep for just an hour or so. All of _this_ was just too much for her to process at one time. In all reality, it didn't feel like she had slept for over 200 years. It felt more as if she had only zoned out for five minutes after getting into that chamber. She recollected the oddness of the frost on the inside of the window, considering she was told it was a decontamination chamber. Perhaps they wanted Shaun all along? But, if that's truly the case, why all of the others? If they were experimenting on them, why take an infant and what did they do to him?

Overwhelmed, Sophia laid her head on the leaf covered and filthy bedroom room, pulling her old rug over her as a blanket so she could get some rest. Cogsworth floated in the doorway, watching her make herself comfortable enough to fall asleep for a while. "Don't worry mum! You rest and I will look for Shaun!" Sophia nodded, moaning quietly in approval, before slowly slipping into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ _All characters and setting used in the following fanfiction belong to Bethesda and follow closely to the main storyline and The Railroad main quests in Fallout 4. Be warned there may be spoilers if you have not completely the story quests and chosen your alignment with The Railroad. The main character is "Nora", but because Nora is physically depicted differently in each personal game, thanks to this wonderful customizable RPG, I just want to clarify that although the main character's ("Nora") is not named Nora nor looks like the original depiction of "Nora", this story will follow closely to the original story. I hope you enjoy!_

 **Your Wish is My Strong Recommendation**

Introduction

 _Part One: Wake Up_

 **Chapter 2:**

Sophia awoke several hours after laying her head down intentionally for just an hour or two. It was dark outside and nearly pitched black throughout the house. Luckily, she had lived there or else she would have had a very difficult time maneuvering her way through to find Cogsworth. He was nearby, waiting outside of the front door. "Did you find anything?" Sophie asked, letting out a wide yawn. "Unfortunately, no mum," Cogsworth replied, with a defeated tone. Sophie smiled gently toward him and set her hand gently on top of his head. "That's all right, Cogsworth. I didn't think anyone would have taken him out of the Vault just to put him back in his own crib." She chuckled slightly to herself. "I'm going to look around and see if I can find anything useful," Sophie said, leaving Cogsworth with a light pat on the head.

After staying up all night scavving, Sophia complied tons of supplies and much needed ammo and weapons into her personal stash. As she packed her things in her bedroom, Cogsworth floated in. "I just remembered something, Miss Sophia! There's a town nearby named Concord. Maybe if you travel there, you could find someone who has seen Shaun."

"Good idea, Cogsworth," Sophie replied, packing the last of her things and making the last minute adjustments to her weapons. She turned to Cogsworth before walking out the door. "I'm going to try and find some more supplies as well as Shaun so, this won't be the last of me. I'll be back." Cogsworth nodded his bobbling eyeballs and watched as she began walking towards the bridge and on her way to Concord.

Sophia couldn't believe the carnage of her past city. Decimated buildings, bodies lying everywhere, and incessant giant bugs flying around. Every step was a battle—luckily she noticed improvement with her pistol and her ability to sneak around enemies she chose she would rather not face. The sneaking seemed to be the most effective, considering she noticed double the damage when the enemy was unaware of her. As she walked cautiously down the main road, looking left and right as she went. When she came upon a Red Rocket, she also happened upon a beautiful and surprisingly normal-looking German Shepard. He came immediately to her, wagging his tail, and barking with joy. After a moment of bonding, Sophia decided it wouldn't hurt to bring him along until she returned back to Sanctuary.

As they continued their silent journey, an inner reflection began to occur. Flashbacks of her and Nate running around town with Shaun. Their first dates… As the heaviness slowly set in on her, in the distance she could her a group talking to one other. Sophie quickly lowered down and slowly approached the voices, hoping no escalation would occur and end up in a shoot-out. As she approached, she could hear bits of the conversation, but clearly heard the word "Sanctuary". Her heart sank immediately. It was going to be a coin toss whether this was going to be good or very, very bad.

Slowly approaching the end of the alley which emptied to the street, looking to her left, Sophie could make out a group of four people. There were three men; one African-American in an unusual American Revolutionary costume, what seemed to be a mechanic of somekind, and another seemed to be wearing near to rags. There was an old woman, with a scarf around her head and a middle aged woman in plaid whom seemed to be in a really shitty mood. Hesitant, Sophie paused, commanding her new canine fried to stay put as she analyzed the group from afar. As they approached, she saw the old woman turn her head and look directly at her. Completely taken by surprise, Sophie froze with a dumbfounded look on her fact and the grip on her pistol tightening. The old woman motioned to her and loudly called in a gruff and slightly monotone voice, "C'mon kid, I know you're over there. Everything's okay!"

"Kid?" Sophie whispered to herself, looking around slowly as if there was the slightest possibility the woman wasn't really calling to her. "Yes, kid, YOU over there! C'mon over! We ain't gonna bite!" Sophia took a deep breath and held it as she went over her choices. She really didn't have much to lose and she didn't have a horrible feeling about these people. She slowly rose and began to walk towards them. As she approached, the vintage dressed man and the older woman greeted her with a smile and nod. Not returning any greeting, Sophia stopped far away from them with her pistol lowered just a bit. "How did you—" she began, however the old woman interrupted her. "I knew you were going to be there," she stated bluntly while shrugging her shoulders. "The Sight told me we were going to meet someone special today. A savior…"

"Mama Murphy, I told you to stop taking that stuff," said the patriot who gave her a fiery eye. "Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna die, right Preston? We're all going to die, yada yada." Mama Murphy said annoyed while waving Preston off. Sophia shook her head slightly, taken aback by their interaction and quite confused by this point. "What do you mean by "savior"? I'm just passing by."

"Lookin' for someone?" Mama Murphy finished Sophia's thought while asking that question. Sophia's eyebrows went up. "Yes…" she said, unsure whether or not to say much more. Her hands adjusted sorely on her pistol grip as she felt her knuckles grow whiter and whiter to the point of a tingling sensation beginning in her fingertips. Preston stepped in front of Mama Murphy with his musket low. "How about some introductions?" he exclaimed, with a friendly smirk on his face.

After being introduced to their small grouping, Sophie decided to walk with them back to Sanctuary to help everyone get settled. On the way, Preston and the mechanic Sturges spoke with Sophie about clearing out more settlements and spreading the word about the "Minutemen". All the while, Sophia remained silent and forlorn. Preston picked up on this and by the time they all dispersed throughout Sanctuary to settle in, he pulled Sophia aside. "So, you're looking for someone?" he asked solemnly. Sophia gave a weak smirk, "A little boy," she said, looking toward the ground. "Well, I;m not sure where you need to look, to be honest, but there are a few major settlements around here you should probably check out. I can't imagine anyone got away with a little boy without being noticed around here." Sophia nodded, "I would appreciate any information you may be able to give me." Preston went on to provide Sophia with some cities by marking them on her map. "You've got Diamond City, Goodneighbor, Bunker Hill, and I also heard about a new up-and-coming settlement named The Convent. I would say, check out all of those—"

"You just need to go to Diamond City, kid. There lies the guide you need to find your little boy," interrupted Mama Murphy as she sat herself slowly into a rotting wooden chair. "If you bring me some Jet, I bet The Sight will show me some more."

"Jet?" Sophia asked, turning towards Mama Murphy. "I need the drugs to see The Sight, you know what I mean?" Sophia frowned a bit, thinking of a poor old woman getting high just to possibly point her in the right direction didn't feel right to her. "We'll see," Sophia said, turning away from Mama Murphy. "That'll do," Mama Murphy replied quietly, squirming in her seat to get comfortable. Sophia looked to Preston and asked, "Do you know where Diamond City is?"

"I know what direction it's in, which is south, but that's about it. The road there is dangerous…" Sophia took in a deep breath and let out a long hard sigh. "I understand," she said simply before turning away from him. A few words with her dog, which she lovingly named Dogmeat, and he was off to his doghouse and she was off to her room for a nice long sleep. She didn't want to take anyone with her on this journey. While she had nothing to lose, the individuals she had been coming across… these survivors of the nuclear fallout seemed to have more than she did. She was okay sacrificing her own life trying to avenge her husband and find her son but could not bear to ask for assistance. It just didn't seem fair.

It was pitch black outside by the time Sophia finally had built her bed back to it's semi-original condition. She sat on top of the bed as she gentle opened her old bedside table in search for something she thought valuable. A pair of black rimmed glasses still remained under the dirt, leaves, and all kinds of other earthy debris in her bottom drawer. Her magazines, diary, and old photos had dissolved around them, as if the glasses themselves were the culprit. She took them out and dusted them on the surface of the mattress, then using the rug to clean them the best she could. After visual testing, finding them to be in good shape, and a bit more cleaning, Sophia set her glasses on top of the bedside table, blew out her candles and curled up on her moldy mattress. She imagined waking up back in her normal life again, lying next to Nate, and Shaun babbling to himself as he began to wake up. Instead, Sophia fell asleep alone, in a shell of her former home, with no husband, no baby, and a burning fire of rage beginning to ignite within her.

On to Diamond City in the morning. On to ripping apart the fucking assholes who killed her husband and took her baby. Hell hath no fury...


End file.
